totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
2. TDH - Finał "Rise from the ashes!"
Total Drama Hardvision 02 - "Rise from the ashes!" - FINAŁ ______________________________________________________________________________________ Na początku na ekranach telewizorów pojawia się logo 2 edycji Total Drama Hardvision. Następnie pojawia się hala, na której za moment pojawi się Opening Act. Piosenka przewodnia drugiej edycji, wykonywana przez Damien. thumb|center|335 px Na scenie pojawiają się gospodarze edycji - Hayley i Fernando. Fernando&Hayley: Good Evening, Europe! Publiczność oszalała. Hayley: Witamy państwa w finale Total Drama Hardvision! Fernando: Jestem Fernando, a wraz ze mną jest Hayley. Poprowadzimy dla Was finał tej edycji. Hayley: 'Warto przypomnieć, że każda edycja będzie miała swoje hasło przewodnie. Tegoroczne hasło to: "''Rise from the ashes!". '''Fernando: Co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza powstanie z prochu. Hayley: Poznajmy dzisiejszych finalisótw oraz kolejność,w jakiej będą występować w dzisiejszym finale! Na ekranie pojawiły się kolejno flagi państw: Plik:Azerbaijan.png Azerbejdżan, Plik:Norway.png Norwegia, Plik:Albania.png Albania, Plik:Netherlands.png Holandia, Plik:Portugal.png Portugalia, Plik:Greece.png Greece, Plik:Turkey.png Turcja, Plik:Ukraine.png Ukraina, Plik:Estonia.png Estonia, Plik:France.png Francja, Plik:Lithuania.png Litwa, Plik:Poland.png Polska, Plik:Czech_Republic.png Czechy, Plik:Malta.png Malta, Plik:Monaco.png Monako, Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Wielka Brytania, Plik:Sweden.png Szwecja, Plik:Ireland.png Irlandia, Plik:Cyprus.png Cypr, Plik:Bosnia_&_Herzegovina.png Bośnia i Hercegowina, Plik:Russian_Federation.png Rosja, Plik:Spain.png Hiszpania, Plik:Hungary.png Węgry. Fernando: Każdy z was może się przyczynić do zwycięstwa swojego faworyta. Wystarczy, że po wszystkich występach każdy z was zagłosuje wysyłając sms, dzwoniąc lub głosując z oficjalnej aplikacji. Hayley: W takim razie...Europo zaczynamy! Schodzą ze sceny i pojawia się pierwszy występ. Plik:TDH2F01.png thumb|center|335 pxPlik:TDH2F02.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F03.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F04.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F05.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F06.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F07.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F08.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F09.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F10.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F11.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F12.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F13.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F14.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F15.pngthumb|center|335 pxPlik:TDH2F16.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F17.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F18.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F19.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F20.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F21.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F22.png thumb|center|335 px Plik:TDH2F23.png thumb|center|335 px Pojawiają się prowadzący. Hayley: Za nami wszystkie konkursowe piosnenki. Czas rozpocząć głosowanie! Fernando: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...! EUROPE START VOTING NOW! Zobaczmy skrót konkursowych piosenek! thumb|center|335 px Hayley: '''Połączymy się teraz z Atenami, gdzie właśnie trwa dziewiąta edycja TDE:ESC - konkursu, który jest starszym bratem TDH tylko w bardziej oficjalnej wersji! Halo, Ateny! Witajcie! '''Lorine: Halo halo, Budapeszt! Witamy z Aten gdzie bawimy się w najlepsze czekając na wyniki show! Johan: Nasza publiczność gorąco kibicuje swoim faworytom! Prawda, ludziska? Aplauz i machanie flagami w Atenach. Julie: W green roomie zabawa także świetnie się kręci! Widać ją na przykład w ekipie z Monako... Alejandro i Crystal machają do kamery z uśmiechem. Johan: Rosyjskiej.... Samey przesyła całusa. Julie: A także izraelskiej! Fiona macha do kamery '' '''Lorine:'A jak atmosfera u was? Hayley: '''A u nas w Budapeszcie wcale nie gorzej! '''Fernando: Fani z całej Europy bawią się nieziemsko! Hayley: Czyż nie?! Aplauz publiczności w Atenach Fernando: Nasz greenroom również przepełniony jest euforią. Możemy tu spotkać takie ekipy jak maltańska... Felix z Malty macha do kamery. '' '''Hayley:' Bułgarską... Effy przesyła całusa. Fernando: A także prosto z Aten - ekpię Grecką! Pedro macha do kamery uśmiechając się. '' '''Lorine': Mam wiadomość!Podliczono już głosy. Mamy już wyniki! Hayley: '''To tak jak u nas! '''Julie: '''Dzięki za odwiedziny! Życzymy miłej zabawy! '''Fernando: My również! Hayley: Narazie! Ogromne brawa i aplauz. Hayley: 'Czas przejść do najbardziej emocjonującej części naszego show! '''Fernando: '''Panie i panowie - mamy wyniki! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. '''Hayley: '''Za chwilkę połączymy się ze wszystkimi krajami. Mniejsze punkty zostaną wyświetlone automatycznie. Na początek - Polska, Włochy i Hiszpania. Witamy Yanke$a. '''Yanke$: Dziękujemy Budapesztowi za to fantastyczne show! Oto głosy: *8 pkt dla Portugalii *10 pkt dla Turcji *12 pkt dla ROSJI! Fernando: Dziękujemy! Następne kraje to Norwegia, Bośnia i Luksemburg. Witaj DreamKiller1! Dreamkiller1: Siemano! Oto nasze top 3: *8 pkt dla Francji *10 pkt dla Rosji *12 pkt dla GRECJI! Hayley: '''Dzięki! Czas na Wielką Brytanie, Rosje i Francje! Witaj Claudy! '''Claudy: Węgry dziękujemy za wspaniałe show! Oto moja kolejność: *8 pkt dla Czech *10 pkt dla Portugalii *12 pkt dla HISZPANII! Fernando: Dziękuję! Głosy płynące ze Węgier, Portugalii i Czech! Hej Marks! Marks00: Miło nam Was gościć w Budapeszcie! Oto TOP 3 Czech, Portugalii i Węgier: *8 pkt dla Wielkiej Brytanii *10 pkt dla Monako *12 pkt dla''' HISZPANII''' Hayley: '''Dziękujemy! Kolejne kraje to Irlandia, Ukraina i Monako! Witaj Dark! '''Darkander: Witam Budapeszt, oto głosy: *8 pkt dla Polski *10 pkt dla Rosji *12 pkt dla SZWECJI! Fernando: '''Dzięki! Czas na Finlandie, Danie i Rumunie. Siemka, Rox! '''Roxane: Siemano Budapeszt! Oto głosy moich państw: *8 pkt dla Francji *10 pkt dla Norwegii *12 pkt dla MALTY! Hayley: '''Dzięki! Następne państwa to Belgia, Niemcy i Szwajcaria. Hejka, Michał! '''Michalpietrzak: Gratulacje zorganizowania wspaniałego show. Oto nasza topka: *8 pkt dla Albanii *10 pkt dla Litwy *12 pkt dla UKRAINY! Fernando: Dziękujemy! Teraz połączymy się z Milekiem 99! Jak głosowały Szwecja, Holandia i Malta? Milek: Hejka! Oto nasze głosy: *8 pkt dla Hiszpanii *10 pkt dla Irlandii *12 pkt dla'AZERBEJDŻANU!' Hayley: '''Dziękuję! Głosy płynące z Łotwy, Estonii i Armenii! Witaj Venstey! '''Venstey: '''Dobry wieczór Budapeszt! Gratuluję zorganizowania tego cudownego show! Oto TOP 3 Estonii, Armenii i Łotwy: *8 pkt Hiszpanii *10 pkt Grecji *12 pkt '''IRLANDII! Fernando: '''Czas na kolejnegłosy! LadyDreamy poda nam wyniki z Cypru, Chorwacji i Litwy! '''LadyDreamy: Gratulacje zorganizowania wspaniałego show. Oto nasza topka: *8 pkt dla Estonii *10 pkt dla Albanii *12 pkt dla AZERBEJDŻANU! Hayley: Dziękujemy! Teraz połączymy się z Jamnikiem! Jak głosowały Albania, San Marino i Bułgaria? PanJamnik: Hejka! Oto nasze głosy: *8 pkt dla Cypru *10 pkt dla Estonii *12 pkt dla'AZERBEJDŻANU!' Fernando: '''Dziękuję! Głosy płynące z Grecji i Turcji! Witaj AikkoxD! '''AikkoxD: '''Dobry wieczór Budapeszt! Gratuluję zorganizowania tego cudownego show! Oto TOP 3 Turcji i Grecji: *8 pkt Rosji *10 pkt Hiszpanii *12 pkt '''UKRAINY! Hayley: '''Czas na ostatnie, roztrzygające głosy! Quai poda nam wyniki z Austrii i Azerbejdżanu! '''Quai: '''Witaj Europo! Miło mi podać ostateczne głosy. A więc: *8 puntków dla Litwy *10 punktów dla Francji! *12 puntków dla IRLANDII'! '''Fernando: '''Dziękujemy! Sprawdźmy tablicę wyników: '''Hayley: '''A więc wszystko jasne! Zwycięzcą drugiej edycji Total Drama Hardvision jest HISZPANIA!!! ''Wielkie brawa publiczności. 'Fernando: '''Gratulujemy! Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć? Mikrofon jest twój! '''Zwycięzca(Angelika): ' Dziękujemy wszystkim za głosy! Jesteśmy w pozytywnym szoku! Kochamy Was Europo! '''Fernando: '''Jeszcze raz brawa! Tymczasem my się żegnamy. To była Total Drama Hardvision! Do zobaczenia w Barcelonie! Kategoria:Total Drama Hardvision